What Is She Up To?
by xosummergirlox123
Summary: Elena leaves Mystic Falls and the charming Salvatore brothers behind. She moves to Beacon Hills only to find herself in more trouble? Scott is wondering what is she up to? But, will one of the Salvatore's end up finding her? And will he be surprised when she is with somebody else? Will that person be Stiles?
1. Starting My Own Path

**Elena will be leaving for Beacon Hills because this is a cross over from Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries. This first chapter is Elena moving out there away from the Salvatore brothers.**

* * *

><p>"Stefan, I love you, but you know that I have to. If leaving Mystic Falls protects the people who I love from Klaus then you know that I have to do it," Damon was listening to every single word the was coming from Elena's mouth.<p>

"I know" What? That was the only thing coming from Stefan's mouth now, was he crazy? Why would she leave us. I mean him. Not me.

"Damon,"

"No Elena. Do not even start with me. Why would you just get up and walk away like that? Do you know who is going to miss you? Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, and Stefan" He didn't want to add his name to the list because Elena hated him at the moment.

"It's safer this way! I can't tell you where I am going either if that's what you're going to ask now. And I also know that you are going to miss me the most probably" Right now Elena was standing in front of me leaning in to hug me but I pulled away not wanting to face reality. Elena was leaving and she probably wasn't coming back.

"Bye Damon. I'll miss you the most too."

* * *

><p>As Elena was making her way out of Mystic Falls, she was crying like the biggest baby on the planet. For some strange reason she was more effected by the way Damon didn't want to say goodbye to her. Maybe she was just realizing that she was in love with crazy, impulsive vampire.<p>

Whatever her reasoning was all she knew is that she has to leave Mystic Falls, protect the people that she loves the most.

So, travelling to Beacon Hills will be the best option for her there.

As she crossed the state line into California. Soon after she arrived into a low-key town called Beacon Hills. Perfect. Now, to find a nice house, register into a school, make some friends and pretend she doesn't want to drain them so they do not have one least of blood left.

After Jenna's death, her parent's death she had enough money to let her live for the rest of her high school life, good thing Jeremy had enough too or else either of us would be in serious financial issues.

* * *

><p><em>**ONE WEEK LATER**<em>

As Elena found a nice apartment and she was really loving this town. It reminded her of Mystic Falls, except for all the vampires and werewolves running around that weren't in this place.

Getting into the school was the hard part because nobody knew her. Nobody knew her story and nobody knew that she was a vampire, that was the best part. She felt a weight lift off of her shoulders and eyes on her. Not just one pair, but five pairs of eyes on her.

She used her hearing to listen to them.

_'WHO IS SHE?'_

_'WHY IS SHE HERE?'_

One uneasy one said, _'WHAT IS SHE?'_

Why would they think that she was something? It's not like they knew what I was right? Not a chance. Maybe?

_'OR, MAYBE SHE'S JUST MOVING INTO TOWN AND A NEW AND PRETTY FACE'_

_'STILES!'_

_'WHAT LYDIA? YOUR NOT MY GIRLFRIEND AND BESIDES, SHE MIGHT NOT EVEN BE AN ENEMY YET'_

_'FINE'_ She guessed that the strawberry blonde was Lydia and the cute one with brown eyes was Stiles. Weird name. She subtly looked over and smiled casually at the small group still staring at her. At first they looked startled but then waved back very uneasily. Wow, they should really work on that.

* * *

><p>The only person who didn't believe Stile was Scott. He wasn't sure whether it was the way she stood there with her hair pulled behind her ear just concentrating. Was she another one of us?<p>

Before he could tell the group, she was staring at them smiling and waving. Maybe she heard Stiles' comment toward the tan girl. She was beautiful. Then, Allison slapped him in the arm drawing his attention away from mystery girl.

"You don't have to be so obvious," she looked like she was about to pounce on the new girl.

"I don't know what you mean," with that Scott and a drooling Stile's went to Biology 101.

**Please tell me what you think so far. If you want anything changed to it or anything added into the next chapters please leave a comment, and I will try to answer all of your questions if you have any. Thanks! :)**

**~summergirl**


	2. Biology 101

After her little group stopped staring at her- except Stiles- she was looking for the office.

"Oops, sorry" She ran into a big firm chest.

"No, it was my fault," Once Elena looked into his eyes, she found something a bit off. "I'm Ethan, what's your name?"

"Elena Gilbert, I just moved here. Well, I better get going to register my classes. Um do you know where the office is? I'm a bit lost," She could not stop staring at his eyes. What was off about them? Well, maybe they're just different, or maybe there is something else behind that pretty face.

"Oh yeah, just go down the hall and third door to your left, bye Elena Gilbert," Ethan said that with a smile, but when she turned away she heard his heartbeat rise and heard what she believed to be a growl.

* * *

><p>After compelling the office to give her all the required papers, she made her way down the empty halls into Biology 101. When she got there all eyes were on her. Mostly everyone from the group in the parking lot in here.<p>

"Hello? What do you want?" the short teacher said to me.

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. I'm new here and I'm in this class," she was using her natural sweetness to hopeful sit down next to- oh there's that cute Stiles, and he's sitting next to no one! Perfect!

"I don't care if you're new here. All I want to see is the transfer papers."

Oh boy, "No, you're going to let me sit down and continue your class. I am a new student here, and I am in this class." She didn't want to compel her teacher, especially in front of her class. What she did her was laughter all around her because such a sweet face bossed her teacher around.

"Very well Ms. Gilbert. Please take a seat next to Stiles."

"No, thank you"

She walked past all the boys who wouldn't stop checking her out, especially Ethan who she met earlier. "Hi Elena" he said.

"Hi Ethan," giving him my biggest smile yet. She was trying to pretend that he wasn't a weird growling dude.

A very nervous Stiles' said, " Um, hi I'm Stiles and yeah. I'm Stiles."

He looked like I just slapped him across his delicate face, better fix that quickly. "Sorry, I know that your Stiles, I heard that girl say it in the parking lot," before she knew that she said she heard them from about 50 meters away was odd, she quickly recovered. "I mean I heard him, as in the teacher say it."

It wasn't the best fixer, but he was just like a cute puppy, you can't really resist him, or control what comes out of your mouth. She felt those eyes on her again, so she decided to turn back to the class and see Ethan, Lydia, a girl with shoulder length brown hair, and guy with sandy brown hair, and a person with dark brown hair and a tattoo on his arm.

I figured they knew something was up, so I am just trying to lure the catch in with my new bait. I hated using Stiles as a pawn, but maybe something good will come out of this little scandal. God, was it Damon or Katherine that was starting to rub off on her?

"Hey Stiles," she whispered. Whoever those people were, she was sure they could hear her.

"Yea?"

"Would you like to show me around Beacon Hills a bit?" batting her doe eyes at him.

"Uh, yeah sure. When?"

"How about after school. We will meet by my car. You already know which one."

He went scarlet red and just like that took out his time-table and showed it to me. "Since it's the first day of school, what other classes do you have?"

_P1 BIOLOGY 101_

_P2 MATH_

_P3 LUNCH_

_P4 HISTORY_

_P5 ENGLISH_

"Whoa, we have the same classes, how cool?" she touched the side of his face and then pulled him into a hug hearing his heartbeat faster at the touch of their skin. She felt butterflies going through her stomach too. Why, I just broke up with both Salvatore brothers. One of them with raven dark hair is probably sitting on the couch with his alcohol and sorority girls around the house.

*_RING_*

* * *

><p>Pulling back from their lovers hug, "Well Stiles, let's start walking to our next class," with that she was holding his hand and leading the way out of the classroom. Leaving a glaring Lydia by herself.<p>

Ethan reported the information about his and "Elena's" run in this morning. Scott had told him that he had to find out more about her before they really understood what to do.

"What do you mean her eyes looked like they were lifeless," Scott was confused to how that could be possible. After all, she was walking around alive.

"Ethan, that doesn't make any sense,"

"I'm telling you Scott, her eyes looked off and her whole aura didn't seem right. At least it's not a human one."

"What are you saying then? She's another one of us? She certainly acts like it."

"No, her eyes didn't hold that and the whole time talking with Mr. Baron she was calm. Our eyes would have changed color at least a little bit. Not hers they stayed the same shade of brown."

"I don't know man, you just have to keep Lydia and her jealousy out of control. Follow Elena and Stiles after school and see where they go."

"Okay"

* * *

><p><em>**BACK IN MYSTIC FALLS**<em>

"Damon! You cannot go looking for her! She told you not to follow her! You're breaking her rule!" the blonde's voice was everywhere he turned in the boarding house.

"Caroline! Stop yelling! I can hear you just fine _and_ I am going to find Elena! That's that!" Damon jumped into his blue car and raced to find an old witch friend of his to do a locator spell on his precious Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>There's that chapter, please let me know what you guys think and please leave comments with any suggestions to what I should do. Thank you :)<strong>

**~summergirl**


	3. The Monster

As Elena and Stiles left Beacon Hills high school, holding hands, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She casually turned around to meet with Scott's eyes. She was listening to his earlier conversation with the hunky blonde Ethan. Boy, Caroline would pounce on that if Tyler/Klaus weren't in the picture.

She was still holding his eyes when he said to Ethan '_I WANT YOU TO FOLLOW THEM'_ wow. Somebody was having some trust issues. Then she knew that she couldn't hangout with her precious Stiles.

Gazing into his pretty eyes she said, "Go back to your friends, say that I wasn't feeling well so we have to reschedule. Text me later if they talk about me again. If they ask about me keep saying 'She's not feeling well. I need to see if she is feeling better'. Do you understand?"

Nodding slowly and repeating the words. She saw Scott and Ethan still glaring at us. So, she did anything that seemed right. She kissed him.

It's only been close to one week and now she is just remembering the Salvatore's. Mystic Falls seemed like old news. After all that she has been through with both, it seemed good to have a fresh start with a normal life, normal boy toy, and a normal town. I hope the town is normal.

Okay no one could beat Damon's kisses, but Stiles was better than Stefan. As Elena pulled back, Stiles had this huge grin on his face. He walked back to his friends group and they weren't too happy with her actions. Oh well. She started turning around when she smelled a wet dog. Ew somebody should was their dog or something.

"Please stay away from Stiles."

"Why should I? Give me one good reason."

"Well, no one know anything about you, and you seem like your listening intently on everyone around you. It's a little weird."

"Okay, you will approve of my arrangement with Stiles and you will leave me alone. Bye" Why was everyone being so difficult. I need to compel everyone I meet.

"What? No I will most defiantly not approve of you and my best friend. What was wrong with your pupils?" He said looking startled.

"WHAT! How did that not work?"

"What didn't work?"

"Please go away before I rip your head off literally." She felt her canines extending and blood rushing underneath her eyes.

"What the he-"

"GO!" Scott flinched away from her with a rather cool expression. Her transition wasn't full, but if anybody saw her, she would look like she was having issues with her face.

After rushing back faster than she should have, she breathed and calmed everything down until she heard their voices ringing through her ears.

...

As Scott was walking back he was so confused. Why was her face like that and what was wrong with her eyes? He had so many questions pulsing through his head.

"Scott, what was that?" Lydia asked terrified.

"I have no clue"

Stiles was oblivious to the monster that was unleashed in front of them. "Well, how will Stiles be safe if he's with that, that thing?"

We all went quite when a voice yelled "I can hear you! So please keep it down, or take it somewhere else!" That voice belonged to Elena Gilbert.

Lydia spoke up, "How can she hear us?"

"Same way you can hear me when I'm talking at a far distance." We all fell silent. What was this girl?

"Okay then. Lets go to my house"

_**AT SCOTT'S HOUSE**_

Stiles was sitting in a corner texting Elena all the stuff Derek and Scott were saying. After all, he was to report to her about everything that was addressed about her.

"Stiles?" Lydia's sweet voice said.

"Huh?" Still texting his sweeter voice.

"Who are you texting?"

"Elena. She's not feeling well. I'm making sure that she is feeling better."

Scott stole Stiles' phone and read the texts. He looked pissed off. "What the hell Stiles?"

"Give that back to me!"

"No!"

"YES!"

Scott punched Stiles in the gut and he doubled over while Lydia ran to his aid "What the- why does my head feel foggy?"

"Stiles, do you remember what Elena said to you before she left?"

He thought about it for a moment and came up blank. "No, I actually don't know anything. Scott, what is happening?"

"We don't know, but she tried the same thing on me but it failed and she became really pissed off about it. Her pupils sort of dilate and she commands you. Than you forget everything or your under this spell."

"Compulsion" Lydia said quietly.

...

"Stacey, I need a favor."

The witch in her late 40's came walking through the back door. "Why hello Damon, what brings you here today?"

"I need to do a locator spell, to find my true love"

"Of course, I need something of hers though." Damon handed her a picture of Elena. Then Stacey started chanting words he did not recall. "She is in Beacon Hills, California."

Why would she be there? "Thanks Stacey, see you around" the witch gave a quick nod to the head.

Damon started off towards the state of California.

...

**Thanks for reading :) Please comment on this about what you think **

**~summergirl**


	4. Endless Love

...Why would she be there? "Thanks Stacey, see you around" the witch gave a quick nod to the head.

Damon started off towards the state of California.

* * *

><p>Damon had brought everything he owned with him on his search to find Elena. Wherever she was, he wanted to stay there with her as long as possible. They had forever with each other. As Damon walked into an apartment building, all eyes were on him, not that he was complaining.<p>

"Yes, the finest room available please." Damon compelled the clerk.

"Sorry, that room is already taken"

"Okay, the second best room then."

"Here you go have a nice day" Damon didn't hear the rest of that. He smelled _her_, she was here.

"Elena?" He looked around aimlessly in hopes of finding her.

_EPOV_

Wow, that was a close call. Damon almost saw me, why is he in my apartment building? All that I know is that I have to be careful around him and that he is searching for me, and will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants.

Running up the stairs to avoid crashing into him, I made it to my penthouse safely and Damon-free, for now.

_'HEY STILES, WANT TO GO SEE A DINNER AND A MOVIE?'_

_'SURE, PICK YOU UP AT 7 :)'_

Good, everything is good except for the smell and sound of Damon right below me.

_AROUND 7:00_

"Hey Stiles" Elena gave him a quick kiss. She was becoming a ninja going through the building.

"Hey Elena, so what movies do you want to see?"

"It's your choice, but a romance would give you extra points and maybe a couple of kisses throughout the film."

"Then Endless Love it is" they were both smiling as they walked away.

She didn't feel a pair of ice blue eyes staring at them while they held hands and kissed while leaving.

_DPOV_

How could this be possible? Why would she be with another guy when she just left me not to long ago. Was she even in love with both of us like she said she was. I'm going to follow her and make sure that "Stiles" he said his name with disgust, doesn't hurt her.

He sat at the bottom of the theatre and listened to the sound of soft murmurs of 'This movie is great' Elena said. She also said 'How about that kiss now?'. He cringed when he heard the sound of kissing 20 rows above him. Heavy breaths from lack of oxygen.

Why was this so painful to him? The realization of her living in the same building hit him in the face. Elena lives in the same place as me. This makes it so much easier for us to get back together now. As the movie finished, he sighed and realized they no longer had each other in a lovers embrace.

He didn't want to get caught by Elena, so he sped through the crowd into an ally way across the street. He saw them go into a restaurant nearby, sat a window seat and ordered their drinks. Perfect. I can see them, not hear them.

They started to lean into one another for a make out session. Classy Elena, you're in a restaurant, save it for the bedroom. Oh no, don't save it for the bedroom!

An hour passed of just them talking to each other. He really knows how to make her smile like he used to. Why couldn't that be him sitting across from her?

They started getting up and he knew he couldn't take any more of it. He had enough, he was going to rip Stiles' head off of his body. But, he stopped short when Elena said "I really like you Stiles. I would hate it if anybody hurt you." She kissed him. Elena clung to his arm and put her head on his shoulder walking back to her apartment.

Why? Why me? Why this girl?

_EPOV_

Telling Stiles how I felt about him was easy. He was that type of person you feel you can tell stuff to that nobody else could know about. She was hoping Stiles could spend the night cuddling on he bed. Not sleeping together. Not yet anyways.

"Stiles, can you please spend the night?"

"Like, spend the night? or _spend the night_?"

"Get your head out of the gutter. Spend the night with me, I live alone in a penthouse, nobody can disturb us there." except that nobody downstairs.

"Okay, let me call Scott so he can cover for me" he pulled out his phone and dialed Scott's number. She heard a lot of 'what?' 'be careful' why was he so suspicious of her?

Stiles seemed very nervous by the time they got out of the elevator and stepped right in the room. "So, what are we going to do? We do have school tomorrow remember? Although I would love to cuddle with a beautiful girl, I must admit, I am a bit nervous," he blushed and she thought that was the cutest ever.

"Well, first, I'm going to change into my pajamas, you are going to be in your boxers and then, we'll snuggle and won't let go until we absolutely have to"

"I like the sound of that" He had this huge grin plastered on his face as he stripped his sweater, shirt, pants, socks, shoes until he was left wearing nothing but his boxers.

Elena was happy that she found a normal boy who was worthy of her time and attention. Damn! Damon will defiantly be at the school looking for me tomorrow. Why was he so stubborn and not listen to me when I say 'don't follow me'. Those Salvatore's, no that one Salvatore.

After getting in the shower, she had this feeling to invite Stiles in with her. But however, she didn't want him thinking that she got around a lot, so she decided against it.

In only her tank top and shorts, Elena made her way down to get Stiles when she found him on the couch, half sleeping. "Psst sleepy head"

"Mhmmm."

"Lets go honey!" She playful kissed his neck and face before climbing on top of him.

"Your such a tease for just snuggling together. You shouldn't kiss me that way, because I might want more."

"Oh, like this?" she kissed him passionately, "And like this?" she repeated this cycle until he couldn't crave it any longer.

"Fine, you win. Lets to bed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for liking my story so far, and thank you for the comment :) If you have any thing to say about the story, just comment :) Will Elena and Damon have an upcoming confrontation ?<strong>

**Thanks **

**~summergirl**


	5. A Mistake?

Previously...

"Oh, like this?" she kissed him passionately, "And like this?" she repeated this cycle until he couldn't crave it any longer.

"Fine, you win. Lets to bed!"

* * *

><p><em>EPOV<em>

Waking up next to Stiles was amazing. He held you tight and kept you warm. I never felt like this since I was with Damon. Damon always knew how to make me laugh and feel when I was having a bad day. Stiles was exactly the same. He knew how to do all of those things to make me feel like I am the happiest person in the world.

Last night we talked, laughed and had a really good time. We fell asleep holding onto each other and just talking about anything random. But that all got ruined when the sound of her alarm woke both of them up. Now, Stiles was in the shower and I was laying in a cold and empty bed.

Damon was rustling downstairs, he probably heard my alarm go off. I just want to tell him to leave and never come back. If I tell him to leave, I'm afraid he might succumb to the dark side once again. Wh knows if he will ever be able to get back into the light.

Class after class. The usual cycle for 12 years of your life. And then, you graduate and go back to school. I had my whole life ahead of me to do that. I had to tell Damon that I want to live my life and that he isn't in it anymore. That should work maybe? Hopefully he will just give up when I dodge him. I don't want to break his heart any more than I have to.

Once I got into my car after saying goodbye to Stiles and glared at his posse, I felt watched again. I was about to ask my other supernatural friends as I walked across the court-yard, but something grabbed my arm. _Damon. Hopefully Scott can see this and he will help. _Damon turned me fully around and I couldn't look back to ask.

"Elena! I _MISSED _you!" He wrapped me up into a giant bear hug while his head was buried into my shoulder.

"Damon. Get off of me. Now." I tried pushing him off of me but he was way older than me. Not possible to stop a vampire who loves you to stop holding you after they just got you back. Not really. I wasn't going to go back with Damon.

"Elena, I love you. Come back home with me." Damon tried to kiss me but at the right time I tried turning my head so he got my cheek instead. Once I saw those eyes there was hurt and rejection written all over them.

"I don't love you anymore, I don't want you back, please leave and go back to Mystic Falls with the rest of the supernatural club!" She faked smiled and turned around to signal for Scott to come over and save her from a desperate ex.

I sighed in relief when Scott and Ethan were making their way over to try to help. Little did they know they may or may not be walking into their deaths. Oh no! Stiles go away!

"Stiles!" Elena ran over and attached herself to his body, trying to shield it from a now snarling Damon.

"What is going on! Who is he Elena! I will tear his head off so fast you won't have time to move. Your mine, not his!" Damon yelled this in the empty parking lot. Everybody looked startled. They had no clue what they were messing with.

"This is Stiles he-"

"That is a ridiculous name! _Stiles!_" He mocked this to everyone now protecting Stiles from this raging man.

"He's my boyfriend." I gave Stiles a quick kiss which upset Damon even further. "I'm not yours anymore Damon. Just accept that and move on."

Everyone looked startled at Elena's announcement that Damon was her ex, but come on he was acting very jealous so wasn't it obvious?

"No, Elena I will _not_ accept it. It's been how many weeks since we broke up? But here you are acting like good old Katherine Pierce herself! Going from one guy to another just using and abus-" Damon couldn't finish the sentence because he was lying on the cement with a broken neck.

I turned around and saw everybody looking like I actually just killed him. It took me a lot of courage to actually break my Damon's neck. He was one of my first loves that actually meant something to me. "You guys have a little while to hide"

Scott was the first one to speak up. "WHAT THE HELL ELENA! You just killed him!"

"Your right so you better leave before I break all of yours. I am a lot stronger than you think I am"

"So are we, so you better watch yourself. Stay away from Stiles."

"Ay ay captain" Damon was a lot easier to carry than I thought. I threw him in the back of my car and drove away to my penthouse. I think they saw me smirk as I drove off because they didn't have a clue that Damon would be back tomorrow.

***3 hours later***

* * *

><p><em>DPOV<em>

Ow. My neck hurts. Why does it hurt so much? Oh yeah _Elena _snapped it. I bet I'm still in the parking lot left like a piece of garbage.

"Damon, are you up yet?" speaking of Elena. Why is she here with me? I want to drown my sorrows in a tumbler and never see her angelic face ever again. "Damon I know your up, your breathing again"

I felt her hug me and instantly went to hug her back and embrace never let go but the moment was over. "Elena, why did you break my neck?"

"Because you were acting stupid! Why would you just show up like that! I'm trying to keep our cover but you were rambling on and on I just had to stop it!"

"You could have kissed me you know" He tried to do that sexy smirk but she couldn't see it so what's the point of it? "I would have stopped and carried you back and we could have had fun all night."

"Damon. I can't I'm with Stiles"

"Not really, after killing a person do you think he wants to be with you?" He pulled her around and stared right into her eyes.

"You're right" Elena pressed her lips onto mine and started kissing fiercely and next thing they were on the bed with discarded clothing all around them.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the story followers and favourites and the comments :)<p>

You could comment to where you want the story to go but thank you and I will try to get the next one up soon


	6. Out of Love

CHAPTER 6

_PREVIOUSLY ON WHAT IS SHE UP TO?..._

I felt her hug me and instantly went to hug her back and embrace her and never let go but the moment was over.

"Elena, why did you break my neck?"

"Because you were acting stupid! Why would you just show up like that! I'm trying to keep our cover but you were rambling on and I just had to stop it!"

"You could have kissed me you know" He tried to do that sexy smirk but she couldn't see it so what's the point of it? "I would have stopped and carried you back and we could have had fun all night."

"Damon. I can't I'm with Stiles"

"Not really, after killing a person do you think he wants to be with you?" He pulled her around and stared right into her eyes.

"You're right" Elena pressed her lips onto mine and started kissing fiercely and the next thing they were on the bed with discarded clothing all around them.

* * *

><p>Waking up with Damon caught in between my body and the sheets was the worst. The night before was amazing but it shouldn't be Damon, it should be Stiles, sweet innocent Stiles. "Morning beautiful" Damon mumbled and pulled me closer.<p>

"Damon we shouldn't have done that" I was trying to get out of his death grip but he wasn't budging.

"You moved on me first Elena, remember?"

"I know, but let go of me, Damon!"

"Please stay Elena I love you" "I don't love you anymore so let me go"

"Fine but your new little toy will pay for what you have done"

_Oh My God, what did I just unleash?_

STILES POV

Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison were standing in the parking lot and reevaluating what just happened less than 12 hours ago. "Stiles, she just killed somebody, her ex-boyfriend. Aren't you a little scared that she will do this to you?" Lydia asked puzzled. Ever since Stiles wasn't pawning after her anymore she started to become jealous of this new mysterious girl Elena.

"She would have done so already, she didn't seem to scared or worried that we knew! She even had a smirk on her face when she was throwing him in her back seat."

"I still don't think it is a good idea until we find out she is or even who she is" Scott spoke up worried for his best friend.

"Hello there Sti-les" A new voice said behind them drawing out Stiles' name.

It was the guy from before" "What do you want?" I asked quietly

"I want you dead" he replied coolly before walking closer than ever

"How are you even alive, Elena snapped your neck and you were dead when she left with your body"

"If I told you, it would ruin the game"

"What game is this? Elena doesn't like you even more, get over it" Stiles retorted.

"Like me?" Damon snarled, "Elena loved me, especially after the night we shared." Wait what? He was just trying to bother me. Right? " I was her first true passionate love. She is the love of my very long existence. The love of our lives is more than my 167 years, my love for her will only make me try harder for you to die later. So i can take her back and torment you at the same time"

"Damon. Let them go now!" Elena was approaching and she seemed like a beautiful goddess coming to rescue them from this ancient creature. Elena grabbed his arm and threw him across the abandoned courtyard and ran relatively fast to him. Scott said she whispered to the raven haired man "How much did you tell them?"

What was that supposed to mean? Is she over a century old to? Before he could talk to her both of them were gone and out of sight.

* * *

><p>So sorry for the long wait, I have either been super busy, or not in the mood to update. Please comment on any suggestions for the story line. And thanks for all the favourites :) ~summergirl<p> 


	7. Help Me

_...Before he could talk to her, both of them were out of sight..._

StilesPOV

I am still very confused. What are they and why do they look so young? Lydia looked up something about living off the essence of blood and how they could be vampires or dark witches. Those cannot be real. Right?

Elena can't be one of those blood drinking immortals, maybe she was only associated with that raven haired man. I am still shaken up about his threat and his proclomation of his undying love for her.

Stiles was interrupted from his thoughts. "Stiles, earth to Stiles!"

"Yeah sorry just got off in my own world" I rubbed my eyes because I was in my own little world and lack of sleep lately.

"That's okay but we really need to figure out who they are and what they are doing in Beacon Hills."

"Guys," Lydia said hesitantly, " I think I know what they are and how to stop them"

...

ElenaPOV

Oh my god. I cannot believe Damon's jeolousy levels and what he would do just because he was jealous. Men. They are pains but not sweet Stiles, like what is wrong with my life?

I try to leave the craziness behind me and end up walking into a town filled with as much crazy as Mystic Falls.

"Elena, for the millionth time I am sooo sorry!" He tried holding my hand but I pulled away before he could touch me. If he touched me then I knew I would fall into his warm arms. I was supposed to be getting over the Salvatore brothers but Damon is making it harder for me to move on.

"Damon and for the _millionth_ time I forgive you. But you need to stop acting like a big jealous boyfriend. I do care that you practically gave away our secret but that's not the point. You need to let me go and move on then maybe we can be friends. Or in a couple decades maybe something more? But right now I am not ready, also because of your intense mood swings."

"Elena..."

"Damon no." She kept her hands tight on the wheel because Damon's beautiful eyes would make her melt.

"Fine. Please stop the car ma lady"

"Damon don't turn off your humanity switch." I pleaded

"You are my humanity I love you. I would do anything to get you back not caring about the aftershock." With that Damon was out of the car.

Oh no Damon is going to be after Stiles! I need him to be safe.

...

ScottPOV

This is all so confusing. First Lydia says that they are powerful vampires and then she says we need to stake them. But, it didn't say where so hopefully the arm or stomach will do, but she also said vampires are not alloud to walk in the sun without bursting into flames. She is contradicting herself.

All we want to know - for the exception of Stiles- is how to put a stop to them.

"SCOTT!" I turned around and say a sinister Damon with veins showing under his eyes and his canine teeth exposed holding Stiles around the throat. I instinctively wolf out and Damon looks off guard for a second. Then he left with Stiles as quick as he came.

* * *

><p>Sorry for such a short update, it was sort of a filler for upcoming events and also thank you for lurking(guest) for getting me motivated to write this faster :) and comments help me update :) who's ready for bad damon?<p>

~summergirl


	8. Back Home

_...Then he left with Stiles as quick as he came..._

_EPOV_

What could Damon have done? With no humanity left what is there of him? Surely not the man that I truly fell in love with. Maybe I started to like him when he was a sexy bad boy, but that already happened.

I could never go back with him, right? Like, would I want even want to go with that overprotective, evil, dark, jealous vampire? If he would let me, then yes I would. But then there's Sti-

I get out of my thoughts to a car horn behind me. I start to drive again forgetting my old destination. I'm supposed to be start fresh, but instead I landed in another small town filled with supernatural problems.

I have no clue who Scott is or _what_ he is, but they could just be a very important part to this whole thing. One thing I do know is they are probably stuck on what Damon and I are. Hopefully.

I really need to call Scott to see what I can do and come together to bring back Stiles, and hopefully along the way save Damon.

_RING. RING. RING._

"What do you want? And where is Stiles?" well, they think I took him.

"Before you go all physco on me, I don't know where he is, but I know who took him"

"So do we! That dark-haired man who is still in _love_ with you!" Scott replied.

"Okay, but I know your not human"

"I know you aren't either"

Okay. He knows something is up.

"Lets meet at the school parking lot in 30 minutes, if your late then good luck finding him by yourself"

I hope they knew I was talking serious, but not thinking it. It goes against my nature to abandon someone that needs help. I have to do the right thing because I am that type of vampire. Not the ruthless one like Damon, he goes around killing people because I don't want him back. That will sure win me over.

So I got into my car and drove to meet up with the Scooby-Doo gang.

...

"Okay so his name is Damon Salvatore, he is a 175 year old vampire and I am only 2 years as a vampire. We sorta fell in love but I was dating his brother Stefan. And now I left while he tracked me down. I really liked Stiles but Damon could probably be my epic romance" I admitted to them. I got so carried away from talking about Damon, my mind just kept picturing his perfect body and eyes.

"Okay, so now that we know what you are, I will tell you what we are then" Scott said, "Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Derek, and me are werewolves, Allison is the hunter, and Lydia is Stiles ex-longterm crush and a banshee"

I heard a little huff when Scott said that Stiles didn't really like her anymore and I was happy about that.

"Okay, so back to Stiles Damon may have taken him to the scene of the crime." I said slowly.

"And where is that?" Allison questioned.

"Back in Mystic Falls. My hometown, and where Damon and I were madly in love with each other."


End file.
